


An Insufferable Man

by tooberjoober



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Elizabeth tells Darcy about the proposal she received from Mr. Collins during a visit to Lady Catherine.





	An Insufferable Man

**Author's Note:**

> So in this Darcy and Elizabeth didn't send any letters announcing their engagement. (And they're allowed to travel together before their marriage)  
> Hope you enjoy!

"My dearest Darcy," Elizabeth said to her betrothed as they walked through Hertfordshire. "Did I ever tell you about the most insufferable man I've ever met, my cousin, Mr. Collins?" 

"If you recall, I've had the pleasure of meeting the man." Darcy returned with an expression that showed precisely how much pleasure he got out of the acquaintance. 

"No, I mean did I ever tell you what he did?" Elizabeth said, clearly amused. 

"I am sure that I have no idea of what he could have done to earn the title of most insufferable man." Darcy responded. He smiled at Elizabeth and she returned the affection. 

"Perhaps I should tell you as we see him, while we're visiting your aunt." Elizabeth teased. 

"Ah yes, that is sure to be a pleasant visit." Darcy chuckled. 

"Lady Catherine will surely be thrilled to see you." Elizabeth smiled. 

"And she will be most delighted to hear our news." Darcy smiled, taking Elizabeth's hand and bringing it to his lips. 

* * *

Soon the pair arrived at Hunsford and they prepared themselves to reveal their surprise. Darcy went immediately to Rosings, while Elizabeth went to visit Charlotte and Mr. Collins.

"Elizabeth!" Charlotte exclaimed. "We weren't expecting you! How are you?" 

"Very well." Elizabeth smiled. "And you?" 

"She's quite happy, as any woman in her position should be." Mr. Collins interjected, coming up from behind his wife. "Hello Elizabeth, have there been many grand occasions at Hertsfordshire?" 

"Soon there will be a wedding, between our Jane and Mr. Bingley." Elizabeth revealed to Charlotte excitedly. 

"Oh Elizabeth, that's wonderful news!" Charlotte smiled. 

Mr. Collins ran to the door. "Mr. Darcy is here!" He exclaimed, before opening the door and bowing his head. "Hello, Mr. Darcy, a treat to see you. I didn't know you were in town." 

"I only recently arrived." Darcy smiled, his eyes on Elizabeth alone. His smile was warm and something that neither Mr. Collins, nor Charlotte, had seen in their time in Hunsford. "My aunt asked me to come invite you, and I suppose Miss Bennet as well, to come to dinner." Darcy's eyes sparkled and Elizabeth had to hold back her laughter as Collins offered his many many thanks. 

* * *

Lady Catherine had not expected Elizabeth Bennet when she invited over the Collinses. Yet she would never let it be said that she was an ungracious hostess, so the girl was allowed to stay. Although she received fewer pleasantries from the Lady than she previously had.

Elizabeth had also been forcibly sat beside her cousin. Darcy was facing her, and could see every face she made in response to whatever her cousin was droning on about, which was a source of infinite delight and amusement to him, although it often meant he wasn't paying attention to what his aunt or cousin said. 

"I'm sure you are still not used to all the grandeur." Collins proclaimed to Elizabeth. "Surely you would have been able to adjust easily, but now I doubt you'll have another chance at even glimpsing something of this glory in your day to day." Collins rambled, in an obvious attempt to make her regret her refusal. 

Darcy caught wind of the conversation and listened curiously. Just what was it that Collins had done that made him the most insufferable man to Elizabeth? He shot Elizabeth a questioning look, but she responded with a secretive smile and a silent promise to tell him soon. 

Soon enough the plates were cleared away and the party began to move to the parlor. Elizabeth walked besides Darcy and whispered to him. "Mr. Collins proposed to me before he did to Charlotte." An amused smile crossed her face. "So now he tried to make me regret turning him down when he sees me." 

"I see." Darcy was decidedly unamused. He approached Collins in the parlor. "Mr. Collins, Miss Bennet was just telling me a curious story of your engagement to Mrs. Collins." 

"Oh really? What did she claim?" Collins responded. 

"Miss Bennet says that you happened to propose to her before your lovely bride." Darcy said. 

"It is no crime for a man to seek out another after a rejection." Collins said quickly. 

"No, of course not." Darcy shook his head. 

"Though, I will admit, it seems as if she is being punished for her standards. Another year has gone and two sisters married, yet Elizabeth still remains single." Collins seemed to take great joy in this fact. 

Darcy was immediately overtaken by frustration with Mr. Collins. He could understand why Elizabeth found him to be the most insufferable man. Then he could hear the loud complaints of his aunt regarding Elizabeth's appearance and manners and Darcy knew he could take this no longer. 

He quickly stepped aside and faced the group at large. "Excuse me, I have an announcement I need to make." He said loudly, making sure to get everyone's attention. He locked eyes with Elizabeth, who had a small knowing smile on her face. "I am engaged." He said, relishing the shocked look on his aunt's face. "To Miss Elizabeth Bennet." He held his hand out to her. 

Elizabeth smiled, accepted the hand, and went to stand by her betrothed. The room was silent and aside from the couple, Charlotte was the only one that seemed even slightly cheerful.

"Shall we go, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked, kissing her hand. 

"One moment, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth smiled, fondly. "To speak truthfully, Mr. Collins, I have no regrets towards rejecting your proposal. I'm glad I didn't accept you just because it was easy and safe." She turned to Darcy. "Now, we may go." 

They ran out of Rosings, both giddy with the fuss they had caused. Elizabeth laughed while Darcy just grinned from ear to ear. They hopped into Darcy's carriage, and it started the journey back to the inn they were staying at Hunsford. Out of breath with a red face, Elizabeth could not have seemed happier. 

"Elizabeth." Darcy said, catching his own breath. 

"Yes?" 

"I love you so much." Darcy smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and cupping her cheek. 

"And I love you." She responded, touching his cheek and leaning in to kiss him softly. 


End file.
